


Haytham's Betrothed.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: this is based off a little imagine I had a few weeks ago and its only now I've decided to write it out .





	1. Chapter 1

****

 

**Chapter One - Haytham Loves Her.**

"how long has he known her d'ya think ?" Thomas asks Charles as he drinks a mug of water in the searing heat outside on the grass in the shade of a large tree.

Charles shrugs at him.

" I have no idea but from the way they speak to each other I'm hazarding a guess they've known each other since they were children, she does have a British accent similar to his own , perhaps they grew up together" he muses out loud for Thomas's benefit.

They're both sweating excessively after their training session with the new recruits , Shay strides past them and into Haytham's Mansion of a home with a  parcel under his arm the other two ignore him being too exhausted to move Shay just chuckles as he enters the mansion.

Haytham is staring at her as she drinks from a china cup that has blue paint decorating the outside of the it, the design is of a young lady sitting under a large tree,it's her favourite design as she'd chosen it a few years ago.

he's completely forgotten about his own tea which is a marvel in and of itself as Haytham is addicted to tea.

his long brocade jacket is draped over the back of her chair he smirks when he realises that he's missed her she doesn't see this though as she's spotted the paper on his desk and whips it up to peruse it.

it's a copy of the local newspaper and something in one of the paragraphs on the left hand side seems to have caught her attention.

she reads the few short paragraphs that have caught her interest before she replaces it back on his desk facing him.

she finishes her tea.

"so then, it seems there's been some trouble here in Boston ?" she inquires gesturing to the newspaper in front of him.

he nods.

" I suppose you could say that ,but then again you know me so well that you know I cannot lie to you even if I tried. what is it that you wish to know , darling ?" he prompts knowing that she knows he knows more than he's letting on this time.

"what actually happened, did they really dump all that tea into the water ?" she asks him.

she's leaning forward in her blue fabric covered  plush seat clearly intrigued that people would do that.

(for anyone that doesn't know this is a tea brick, these were the type of tea used back in colonial times. hence why it was such a big deal  all the tea was dumped into the water back then. one of these could be used by a whole family for a years worth of tea).

 

Haytham nods.

"they did, it was rather infuriating to see all that tea being wasted" he sighs out clearly annoyed looking up towards the ceiling huffing.

she laughs evilly.

"I bet you thought it was the end of the world".

he snorts.

" no, I did not" he says sounding like a rather petulant child who hasn't gotten his way.

"it just seemed like such a waste to me.i know just repeated myself but I can't help it. (he says sounding pained).

so, how has the little one been faring ? it's been a while since I've seen her" he inquires brightly.

she coughs a little  harshly then excuses herself.

" my apologies Haytham I seem to be a little under the weather. the little one is faring well especially with her reading and writing she excels at them. clearly  she gets this thirst for education from her father".

his lips quirk up at this.

" does she really ? what fine qualities has she inherited from her mother ?" he inquires clearly enjoying their little chat.

"well her good looks obviously and her  ease with charming people, you can see her if you'd like I'm sure she'd be well rested by now after our little journey from London....."  there's a sparkle in his eyes when she mentions this.

he nods.

"I'd be delighted to see the little demon again, it's been quite some time as I've said before I am  dreadfully sorry I could not meet with you two as you disembarked the ship but I had rather pressing matters to attend to at the time, darling".

 she shakes her head.

" nonsense, I won't hear of it Haytham. it's perfectly understandable. now, I think we should go see the little one once you've finished your tea, that is".

she grins when he makes a grimace after sipping on his now cold cup of tea.

he replaces his china mug on the desk in front of him.

"are you finished ?" he asks gesturing to her teacup.

she grins and nods.

"right then. I guess we better go see the little demon , I'm hazarding a guess she still enjoys chocolate ?"

"oh haytham, don't. she gets terribly hyper after it".

he grins.

" what effect could a few bars possibly have in her ?"

"trust me Haytham darling , you don't want to find out. it took Hilary an hour to calm her down she was running around the house with her friends and they almost knocked over  old Mrs. Fethering as she walked in to collect her grandson".

Haytham barely contains his grin at this.

"it's not funny, she could have been seriously injured".

"I can't believe she's still alive, my god what is she now 85, 86 years of age ?"

"she's 90, actually. has quite the walking cane now claims it's a fashion accessory. why don't you like her ?"

"oh I hadn't realised. it's not that I don't like her , she just has....... such a dislike for children and I find it rather irksome for some reason. she never liked me as a little boy".

he shrugs his shoulders at her.

"what ? she didn't like my darling husband in his youth.... I wonder did you do something to antagonise her perhaps ?"

he chuckles lightly .

" I shan't tell you darling , you'll only tell the children and they'll laugh at me. I'll keep it to myself for now, you can wait to hear the story."

she gets up from her seat as does Haytham.

he leaves his jacket on her chair as he follows her out of his office.

they walk down 2 corridors until they reach the bedrooms Haytham had set up for them.

she pauses before knocking on a door to their left.

Haytham waits behind her patiently.

it's opened by a little girl wearing a paper hat made out of newspaper holding a wooden sword wearing what is clearly a crude pirate costume by her own design.

Haytham smirks behind the girl's mother.

as the little girl looks up she says "mummy look ! I'm a pirate, I made it myself".

she grins proudly up at her mother who seems to be fighting the urge not to grin herself.

" I.. uhmm where did you get the idea to dress up like a pirate ?"

"I was reading the book shay gave me look it's got pirates in it !!"

she grabs her mothers hand and pulls her into her room over by her desk, Haytham follows behind them wordlessly.

there is a book open on the desk, an illustrated scene before them of pirates taking over a merchant ship.

Haytham peers down at the book as the little girl begs her mother for a real pirate hat.

it seems Haytham has gotten so interested in the book he's forgotten why he is here.

the little girl has wandered over to him.

"do you like pirates ?" she asks looking up to him.

he nods.

" of course I do, who doesn't love a good pirate story ?"

"old Mrs. Fethering doesn't I know that much".

"oh, and how do you know that little one ?"

"we were playing pirates back at my house one day and she got angry with us over it".

"hmmm...well you have no need to worry about that here, in my home everyone loves pirates.  so you made this outfit yourself then ?" he asks pointing to her pirate attire.

"yeah...it doesn't feel real pirate-y though".

"well...we will just have to get you some proper pirate attire then , won't we ?" he says winking at her.

her mother just sighs, as Haytham convinces the little girl to swap her pirate attire she made for a regular outfit of hers.

a pair of breeches, a shirt, waistcoat and boots.

they get Haytham's jacket from his office before heading out into the township. 

Shay and Thomas come with them.

the little girl already knows Shay so she talks to Thomas, he tries not to laugh when the little girl tells him "he'd look dashing in pink".

 


	2. Chapter Two - A Day Out With Dad.

 

 

****

 

**Chapter Two - A Day Out With Dad.**

 

 

 

Haytham strides through the market with his little one.

Thomas is walking beside them munching on a red apple looking rather energetic this morning.

the little one stops every few minutes to pet stray dogs.

her blue eyes light up when she sees them and Haytham doesn't have it in him to tell her no.

he keeps a hand on her at all times fearful he might lose her in a crowd of people.

Haytham decides to go up somewhere high and show her the view.

Thomas laughs when she looks up at the church then back to Haytham as if he's suddenly lost his mind.

"you want ME to go UP THERE ?!"

he claps a hand over her mouth as an elderly woman glares at the three of them as she readjusts her grey shawl around her shoulders before shuffling off down the main street.

"you won' t be going alone. I'll be with you as will Thomas. it's perfectly safe"

"but....what if I fall ? "

"you won't"

"what makes you so confident ?"

"this isn't my first time scaling a building, little one. won't be my last either"

she looks at Thomas.

"what about him ?"

"what do you mean ?"

"has he ever climbed one of these before ?"

"of course he has"

"what about mum?"

"what about her ?" he asks perplexed.

has she ever done this before ? won't she be mad we go up there ?"

"yes she has. I rather doubt it darling. if you really don't wish to go up say so now and it'll be alright."

he pats her on the shoulder encouragingly as she looks up at the tall building contemplating her options before nodding quickly.

Thomas is surprised she went for it.

her mother is purchasing chocolate bars in the grocery store amongst other items whilst Shay accompanies her.

Haytham arches an eyebrow before looking up figuring it out best for his little one to learn.

"I've got it. come here darling. I'm giving you a boost."

he shows her how to grab the bricks in the walls and how to use her feet to get a good grip in the wall the cracks between the bricks.

Thomas watches her from a balcony above her as Haytham climbs beneath her acting as a safety measure if she were to loose her footing but she doesn't.

she reaches the top not soon after Thomas does.

he laughs at how quick she is.

"she's like one of them spider monkeys Haytham"

"wherever did you see a spider monkey Thomas ?"

"there's a wee lad up the road from Shay's place on the harbour and he's got one as a pet. he's even taught it to fetch him things , he speaks to it in Portuguese sir, I think his mum comes from there, you've met his father already the fellow that owns horse breeding farm just outside of Boston, he's got some fine horses out there, bit pricey though"

Haytham clambers up over the edge after her relieved she did it so well on her first attempt.

"is that your way of asking for a raise, Thomas ? whilst I've got my mind  distracted on caring for my youngest child, that's very sneaky of you".

"I would never, sir"

"good"

Thomas chuckles lightly.

"we should see the view , while we're up here shouldn't we ?" Haytham says to his daughter.

she nods before taking his hand as he walks to the edge of the church's roof.

Thomas looks down below in annoyance readying himself for the jump.

he knows he'll have to do it first. 

Haytham is talking to his young daughter pointing at different buildings or people below.

he mentions the hay cart below as a landing and she looks scared .

he nods figuring its a bit much for a 6 year kid on her first trip to Boston.

"it's alright we'll go back down the way we came. no need to fear your dear Papa won't let you fall I promise"

he picks her up and calms her down.

Thomas whistles near the edge of the roof.

she glances towards him over her father's broad shoulder.

"if it's alright with you boss I'm gonna jump I don't fancy the long climb down".

Haytham shrugs.

"very well then Thomas. you can wait for us below. we'll be down momentarily".

Haytham tells his daughter to hold on tight as he scales down the building with rapid movements as agile as a cat.

she watches his face contort in concentration as he finds strong enough footholds and handholds for himself.

when he lands with both feet solidly on the ground he grins down at her.

"that wasn't so bad now , was it ?" he asks her with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

they're still in the alley next to the church when Thomas strolls around the corner towards them with a sly grin on his face.

"where were you ?"

"talking to a pretty girl"

"I'm not surprised at all. come along then. my beloved wife will be furious if we aren't there to help carry all  the shopping"

"how much could she possibly buy in one afternoon ?"

"clearly you've never been shopping with an Englishwoman" Haytham drawls.

he strides out of the alleyway with his daughter up in his arms and Thomas strolls along beside them as they make their way to the Grocers store.

they enter the cool darkened store , the dark sunlight not piercing through the darkened storefront glass window.

Haytham spots his wife easily as she's selecting fabrics for a child's pirate costume, his child.

he tries not to laugh as she runs her hand over a bright yellow silk that wouldn't be to his daughter's taste he knows that much.

she grimaces at the fabric in her mother's hands.

Haytham decides to stop his wife before she can buy that horrendously coloured fabric.

he darts over to her his daughter laughs as he skids to a halt next to her mother.

"please don't buy that" he says sounding genuinely pained.

"is it the price or the colour that offends you ?"

"definitely the colour never the price" 

"alright no yellow anything then" she says laughing when he looks genuinely relieved as she abandons it in favour of a sturdy black leather.

"hmmm... now we're talking" he says brushing a hand down the bolt of fabric in appraisal.

"she needs brown leather as well "

"she does ?"

"yes a pirate captain has more than one jacket in his closet y'know"

" yes ....well you would know best about pirates Haytham"

he laughs a deep laugh vibrating through his chest cavity thinking how funny it would be if his father could see him now he'd find it immensely funny.

 

 

 "anything else we need that a pirate captain would wear then ?"

"dark fabric for breeches perhaps black or navy, or she could have white or dark cream coloured fabric also. material for shirts as well maybe something this colour but not so scratchy a material we wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable now would we ?"

" oh no. yes this colour would suit her well " his wife agrees as she examines the material in front of her on the counter.

she beckons over a store clerk once she and Haytham have agreed on the materials for their daughter's pirate costume / costumes.

Haytham pays for the groceries and bolts of cloth and arranges for them to be delivered to his home. his wife insists the box of chocolate bars will be taken home in Thomas's empty arms pointing out it'll give him something to do.

her daughter snorts a laugh at the filthy glare Thomas throws at her mother whilst Haytham and her attention are diverted by the store clerk as he asks for directions to their home so as not to arrive at the wrong place.

Haytham doesn't miss it though as he sees Thomas's face in a polished mirror on the counter before him.

he sees the funny side of it but reminds himself to reprimand him about it later.

he can't let his staff disrespect any member of his family especially his wife even if it is in jest.

they leave the store with Haytham promising his daughter self defence lessons with a sword so long as she promises to keep up with her lessons.

she nods enthusiastically.

his wife tries not to laugh when an elderly woman passing them in the street overhears their conversation and looks scandalised that a man would teach his daughter how to use a weapon and ruin her small hands with callouses.

Thomas guffaws and the old woman huffs at him.

he sweeps his hat off his head saying loudly "lovely afternoon we're having, ain't it ?" in his drawling Irish brogue.

she looks traumatised.

he grins evilly before slapping his hat back on his head once her back is turned and he rasps his tongue out at her.

his wife laughs once they pass the church the old woman enters muttering to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
